Trixies Rache
by RWSCORPION
Summary: first fanfiction and its not finished


MLP Fanfiction

Trixies Rache

Die Geschichte beginnt in einer kleinen Stadt namens Fillytown. Trixie hat Zeit langen wieder einen Auftritt. Da man sie in dieser Stadt nicht kennt nutzt sie es aus und beginnt wieder mit ihrer Hochnäsigen Art andere herunterzumachen.

Anfangs zeigt sie ihre normalen Tricks und alle sind beeindruckt von ihren Magischen Kräften dann möchte sie etwas schwereres Probieren und benötigt einen Freiwilligen und ihr blick fällt direkt auf ein männliche Einhorn Pony das Trixie schon bei ihren vorherigen tricks so ungewohnt angesehen hat.

"Du Da" sagte sie laut du bist mein Freiwilliger will ich hoffen fragte sie sich der Antwort im Hinterkopf schon bewusst. Das Pony sagte verlegen: "Ja natürlich werde ich dir bei deinem Trick helfen".

Trixie fragte mit lauter Stimme: "wie ist dein Name"? Darauf antwortete er mit stolzer Stimme: "mein Name ist Silver Soldier". Dan komm hoch auf die Bühne Silver Soldier sagte sie mit einer fast netten stimme.

Nun wird die Große und Mächtige Trixie Silver Soldier verschwinden lassen und zwar mit nur ihrer Zauberkraft und ihrer Kiste. Sie klatschte 2-mal und aus dem nichts tauchte eine Box auf der Bühne auf.

Wenn du dich jetzt in diese box bemühen möchtest sagte sie zu ihm der seine Augen nicht von Trixie lassen konnte und dann wie aus einem Trauma aufwachte und verlegen sagte: "j-ja natürlich". Er stieg schnell in die box die sich dann gleich schloss.

Danach sagte sie einen Zauberspruch auf und es machte "BUM" und als sie die box öffnete war sie leer. Alle Ponys klatschten und wollten nun wissen wo Silver Soldier nun ist. Trixie sagte mit gehobener Nase er steht gleich daaaaaa Drüben.

Doch da stand niemand und sie brach im Kopf in Panik aus. Wo ist er er müsste doch dort drüben sein dachte sie sich. Ich bin doch die große und Mächtige Trixie so etwas kann mir doch nicht passieren.

Dan ertönte plötzlich die Stimme von Silver Soldier hinter Trixie mit den Worten Ich hab wohl auch etwas dazu gezaubert sagte er lächelnd. Dir ist dein Hut runtergefallen sagte er als er ihr den Hut entgegenhielt.

Wie kannst du es wagen den Trick der großen und Mächtigen Trixie zu unterbrechen schnaubte sie als sie sich wütend ihren Hut schnappte und Schrie die Vorstellung ist vorbei. Das Publikum löste sich schnell auf und verschwand in der Stadt.

Silver Soldier hingegen blieb und wollte sich entschuldigen. Ich wollte nur... .Weiter kam er nicht da ihn Trixie unterbrach. Meine Show Ruinieren? Danke das hast du nämlich geschafft. Sie murmelte es ist fast so schlimm wie 4 Wochen zuvor wie sie das letzte Mal in Ponyville einen Auftritt hatte und gedemütigt wurde sagte sie traurig und doch sehr wütend. Nein es tut mir wirklich leid ich wollte nur etwas Dynamik hineinbringen, nicht das deine Show nicht dynamisch ist sagte er gleich darauf. Trixie Schnaubte ihn an: "wieso bist du noch hier"?

Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur an dich anschleichen und diesen Zettel in deinem Hut verstecken da ich zu feige bin dir zu sagen was auf ihm steht sagte er geschämt. Als Straffe wirst du mir sagen was du auf diesen Zettel geschrieben hast. Trixie war auf das schlimmste gefasst da sie dachte es währen Beleidigungen oder so etwas in der art.

Silver Soldier begann zu lesen was auf dem Zettel stand: "Ich reise dir jetzt schon so lange hinterher nur um bei dir zu sein ich war überall wo du auch warst sogar bei der Sache in Ponyville. Ich finde dich einfach anbetungswürdig und ich würde mich gerne mit dir vielleicht mal verabreden zu einem Treffen oder vielleicht sogar zu einem Date".

Trixie wurde zuerst etwas wütender weil er sie anscheinend gestalkt hatte, aber dann empfand sie irgendwie etwas dafür dass er diese Dinge gesagt hatte. Sie sagte verlegen wenn das so ist musst du mir erst beweisen ob du würdig bist ein Date mit der Großen und Mächtigen Trixie zu haben sagte sie mit einer etwas sexy attraktiven stimme.

Trixie musste schon zugeben das sie schon lange kein Pony mehr gesehen hatte das sich so für sie interessierte wie Silver Soldier. Er Fragte mit selbstbewusster stimme wann er es ihr beweisen könnte. Sie antwortete ihm dass sie sich um Punkt 12 Uhr mitternachts treffen sollten. Dann fragte er Trixie ob sie sich nicht mal etwas umschauen wolle als sie das dann tat merkte sie dass es bereits Mitternacht war und sie wurde leicht rot im Gesicht und stotterte "I-Ich wusste das".

Die Große und Mächtige Trixie wollte dich nur testen erwiderte sie noch röter im Gesicht. So neugierig wie er nun war fragte er was für einen Test sie jetzt geplant hatte. Die Große und Mächtige Trixie wird dir alles erklären "in ihrem fahrbaren Haus und mit einem kleinen Knall war ihre Bühne nun ein Wagen mit Haus darauf. Da er ihr gefallen wollte entgegnete er: „Netter Trick".

Trixie stotterte leicht sauer: "NETTER TRICK!". Darauf entgegnete er das er ja auch magische Kräfte habe und das auch zustande bringen könnte. Daraufhin entgegnete Trixie wenn du es wie du glaubst so viel besser gekonnt hättest verlangt die Große und Mächtige Trixie eine Demonstration. Silver Soldier nickte und sagte "hast du diese ignoranten gesehen wie sie über deine Show schlecht geredet haben und dich schlecht nachgemacht haben?".

Trixie äußerte sich mit "Es ist mir nicht aufgefallen und wenn doch was willst du mir damit sagen?" Ich weiß wie ich es ihnen heimzahlen kann das sie sich über deine Show lustig gemacht haben. „Ich werde Ihnen ihre Fähigkeiten und ihre Schönheitsflecken nehmen" prahlte er.

Als Trixie hörte mit welcher Selbstsicherheit er plötzlich sprach wurde sie neugierig ob er das was er sagte auch tun könnte. Sie schlichen sich zu dem ersten der von Silver Soldier gezeigtem Haus und er zeigte ihr das Pony das sie verspottet hat, er begann mit einem Zauberspruch und wie er gesagt hatte hatte er dem Pony das übrigens ein Einhorn war seinen Schönheitsfleck und sein Horn genommen.

Trixie stand der Mund offen und sie gab zu das sie so etwas noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie hatte das erste Mal ein Gefühl dass es jemanden gab der besser war als sie und sogar besser als diese arrogante und hochnäsige Twilight Sparkle. Sie fragte ihn wo er das gelernt hatte. Silver Soldier antwortete stolz: "Von niemandem". Ich habe mir meine Kraft selber erarbeitet und

habe bei niemandem gelernt prahlte er. Aber im Vergleich zu deinen Kräften sind sie nichts schmeichelte er ihr zu. Ich würde zu gerne dein Schüler werden, ich tun auch alles sagte er mit einem unterwürfigen Ton.

Die große und Mächtige Trixie lässt dich ihr Schüler sein, wenn du das was du vorhin von dem Zettel abgelesen hast auch so meinst sagte sie mit ihrer attraktiven stimme. Ja Ich meinte alles so wie ich es gesagt habe entgegnete Silver Soldier.

Dann hast du jetzt die ehre Trixies Schüler und Freund zu sein. Diese Ehre hatte vor dir noch keiner betonte sie mit hochnäsiger art. Silver Soldier antwortete: "Ich werde mein bestes als Schüler und als Freund geben um dich nicht zu enttäuschen".

Das will ich auch hoffen sagte sie hochnäsig wie schon vorher. Die Große und mächtige Trixie möchte morgen um punkt 7 Uhr mit ihrem Training beginnen damit sie noch mächtiger wird verkündete sie so dass man sie noch in einem Abstand von 1 km hören konnte.

Silver Soldier antwortete darauf mit einem untergebenen nicken und sagte das es ihm eine ehre ist ihr einiges zu zeigen das sie noch besser macht. Etwas muss ich dir noch geben sagte Trixie mit einer jetzt wieder etwas wütenden stimme.

"CLOP" Trixie schlug ihm einmal leicht auf den Vorderhuf "Unterbrich niemals meine Show" und morgen Punkt 7 treffen wir uns hier und vorausgesetzt ich lerne bei dir etwas nützlichen darfst du mich sogar zu meinen fahrbaren Haus bringen. Silver Soldier dachte sich das wäre zumindest mal ein Anfang auf ihre Art ich mag dich zu sagen.


End file.
